The prior art provides various devices for collecting urine from a female. Generally, such devices serve to collect and facilitate the disposal of urine originating from females who are partially or totally incontinent or unable to rid themselves of urine in a normal manner such as through the use of a rest room. Some of these prior art devices are invasive (i.e., they require the insertion of at least a portion of the device into the urethral orifice or the vaginal orifice of the female) while other devices are non-invasive (i.e., they do not require that any portion of the device be inserted into the urethral orifice or the vaginal orifice of the female).
An example of a non-invasive urine collection device for use by a female may be found in Manfredi U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,816. Manfredi discloses a device having a circular opening end which is held in position over the urethral orifice of the female by a waist belt. Another example of a non-invasive device may be found in Michaud U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,539. Michaud discloses a non-invasive device for collecting urine from a female which is held in position by a waist belt. The device includes a pair of circular opening ends that abut the user's body. One of these opening ends is positioned over the vaginal orifice. The other opening end is partially received within the confines of the labia minor of the female and positioned over the urethral opening. The device is intended to be custom fitted or specially made for each user.